The World Stops When I Put My Arms Around You
by Carlyndra
Summary: A love story about YOU and James falling in love. Rated T and humor for future content.
1. Chapter 1

"Listen, we need to talk…" said Brett, your boyfriend. You two were having a dinner date at a diner in Los Angeles, CA and had just finished eating. Even though it was practically empty, Brett spoke quietly.

"What's up?" you asked, taking another sip of your beverage.

"Um…well, I…" he said, struggling with his words. "I kinda…met someone else…" he said. He was avoiding making eye contact with you. Your heart started pounding as he continued, "You're great, you really are, but she…Um….I really like her…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm breaking up with you…"

You stared at him, dumbfounded. He shifted uncomfortably in your gaze. After a few moments you whispered "Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who. Is. She," you repeated, louder, holding back tears.

"Oh, um…Elle Brock," he mumbled.

Elle Brock. You couldn't believe it. Elle Brock. Brett was leaving you for Elle Brock. She was one of those girls who could get their daddy to buy them anything they wanted. Not to mention that she was a Grade-A slut. She would literally sleep with a different man every night.

"Please go," you whispered.

"Listen, _, I'm really sor-"

"Just go!" you half shouted, and then broke down crying. Brett got up and left without another word.

You sat there for several minutes sobbing when you saw someone take the seat across from you. "Hey, are you okay, sweetie?" a gentle voice asked. You lifted your head and saw that James Maslow was the one across from you. Your eyes widened and you thought that you were delusional from your break-up. Before you could say anything, the waitress came over with the check.

"Here, I got it," James said and took his wallet out of his pocket. You started to protest, wiping away the tears from you face.

"No, it's alright." He handed her his credit card, and she walked away. You were still in shock that James—JAMES—was sitting right before you.

"Y-you didn't have to do that," you finally choked out. James gave you a small smile.

"I wanted to."

Just then the waitress came back with James' credit card, and you both a nice evening. There was a short pause and you just looked at each other. A million questions ran through your mind. James was the first to speak.

"Are you alright?" he asked. You shook your head 'no.' "Do you want to talk about it?" He must have noticed that you were looking around the diner at the people who were flooding in for the dinner-rush, because he followed by saying, "We can go some place with less people." He stood up and walked over to your side of the table. "Come on, let's get out of here." He offered you his hand. You nodded slowly and took it.

The moment your hands touched you felt a shock go through your entire body. You looked into James' eyes and wondered if he felt it, too. Suddenly, your heart stopped beating. You could no longer hear or see anyone else in the diner. As far as you knew, the entire world stopped. Then, after that brief second, the world started turning. The people were back, and your heart continued beating. James helped you up, and you both quickly let go of each other's hand. You walked out of the diner together, both of you wondering if the other had just felt the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's your name?" James asked. You were sitting on a bench in a park, about a minute walk from the diner, which was surprisingly empty for it being Los Angeles. You're eyes were still wet from the tears you had spilled just moments before. The early evening sun shown through the trees. It cast odd shadows and golden light over James' face. You were so distracted by him that you almost didn't hear hisquestion.

"Huh? Oh, I'm _," you replied.

"_," he repeated to himself. You caught a glimpse of a small smile as he said your name. "So, _, tell me what happened."

You had to pause for a moment to collect yourself before taking a deep breath and telling him everything. How you and Brett had met, about your first date, how you two had been dating for over a year... By the time you got to telling him about your break up, you were once again fighting back tears. Brett had been your first love. How could he just leave you for someone he barely knows when you had so much history?

James had been listening attentively the whole time. His eyebrows knitted together as he watched you struggle to keep the tears back. He put him arm around your shoulders, trying hard to offer you some comfort. For some reason, that had done it for you, and a tear finally escaped to fall down your face. Before you could wipe it away, James' hand was already there. His hand was warm and soft against your cheek as he wiped away your tear. His hand lingered and he looked into your eyes before quickly dropping his hand.

"Hey, _, some friends and I are going to hang out tomorrow. Nothing special, just chilling. Do you want to come? It might help take your mind off things." A small look of surprise crossed your face. After all, this was James Maslow. THAT shock still hadn't worn off and now he was asking you to see him again. He got it right, though. You really needed the distraction from your heartbreak.

"That actually sounds like _exactly_ what I need right now."

The sun had started to set, and you couldn't help but notice that James' arm was still around your shoulders and that he was absentmindedly playing with a strand of your hair. You looked up at him.

"James?"

He looked back at you. "Yeah, _?"

"Thank-you."

"Anytime." He smiled at you, and you smiled back. You turned back towards the dark purple and orange sky and watched as the sun sunk beneath the horizon.


End file.
